1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel with narrow border design.
2. Description of Related Art
With the blooming development in the electronic technology, and the prevalence of wireless communication and the Internet, various electronic products are gradually becoming indispensable in people's day-to-day life and work. For achieving the operation of the electronic device, the most common input-output (I/O) interface includes a keyboard, a mouse or a touch panel. Compared with the keyboard and the mouse, the touch panel is a simpler I/O interface which facilitates an intuitive operation. Therefore, the touch panel is usually applied as a communication interface between human and electronic device.
In addition to high sensibility and high precision, as a current trend in developing the touch panel, the border of the touch panel is required to be reduced as possible in order to satisfy demands of customer for exterior appearance of the electronic products. However, sensing electrodes of existing touch panel still need conductive lines for electrically connecting the sensing electrodes to bonding pads while some of the electrodes are extended laterally and the conductive lines connect the laterally extended sensing electrodes to the pads located at a side of the touch panel. Accordingly, a reserve area for disposing the conductive lines must be reserved at lateral sides of the touch panel, which makes it difficult to realize the touch panel with the narrow border design or even a borderless design.